1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of displaying technology and, more particularly, to a displaying method for an electrophoretic display and a corresponding electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a portion of an electrophoretic display panel is shown. The electrophoretic display panel 100 includes a plurality of pixels 110, and the pixels are used for displaying image frames. An electrophoretic layer 120 of the electrophoretic display 100 includes a plurality of microcapsules 122, each of the microcapsules 122 being filled with electrophoretic fluid 124 therein. The electrophoretic fluid 124 filled in each of the microcapsules 122 includes dielectric solvent 124a and a plurality of charged pigment particles 124b. 
In the charged pigment particles, the charged pigment particles 124a of white color are charged with positive charges, and the charged pigment particles 124b of black color are charged with negative charges. Thus, when the pixel electrodes 126 and 128 are exerted a positive voltage, the charged pigment particles 124a of white color will move toward the transparent electrode 130 while the charged pigment particles 124b of black color will move toward the pixel electrodes 126 and 128. On the contrary, when the pixel electrodes 126 and 128 are exerted a negative voltage, the charged pigment particles 124b of black color will move toward the transparent electrode 130 while the charged pigment particles 124a of white color will move toward the pixel electrodes 126 and 128. By using the control method as mentioned above, the electrophoretic display panel 100 could display needed image frame, namely displaying frames which have images.
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic diagram of a conventional displaying method adapted for an electrophoretic display having an electrophoretic display panel is shown. In the displaying method as shown in FIG. 2, each of image frames is displayed sequentially. However, since the viscosity of aforementioned dielectric solvent limits the moving speed of the charged pigment particles, such that a current image frame may appear ghost images of a preceding image frame when the current image frame is displayed. For example, when the image frame 204 is displayed, the image frame 204 may appear ghost images of the image frame 202. Referring to FIG. 3, a schematic diagram illustrating the image frame 204 which appears a ghost image is shown. As shown in FIG. 3, the sun image 302 is the ghost image of the aforementioned image frame 202.
In order to solve the ghost image problem, a ghost image cleaning method is provided, as illustrated by FIG. 4. FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional ghost image cleaning method. Referring to the upper portion of the FIG. 4, the upper portion illustrates to display a white color frame and a black color frame to clean images of the preceding image frame between the displaying of two image frames. For example, when the image frame has been displayed, then the white color frame 404 and the black color frame 406 are displayed sequentially to clean images of the image frame 402. Afterward, the image frame 408 is displayed.
The disadvantage of the ghost image cleaning method can be explained by the whole frame brightness values as shown in the lower portion of the FIG. 4. As shown in FIG. 4, when an image frame is displayed, the whole frame brightness corresponding to the image frame is not the brightest and the darkest. However, since a white color frame displaying and a black color frame displaying are added in the duration of changing image frame, the durations of the white color frame displaying and the black color frame displaying must be very short so as to prevent the reading from being affected. Thus, in the duration of changing image frame, the whole frame brightness is increased to be the brightest and then immediately decreased to be the darkest in a short time, resulting in flicker of the vision to enable uncomfortable reading feeling.